Digimon: Power Play
by Darkagumon
Summary: (Continued from The Way Off Digimon Day Off) Another Digidestined is discovered just in time to save the Primary Village! Will it be enough or will Devimon rule File Island once again?!
1. Chapter One

Digimon  
Power Play  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Arukenimon walked down a long corridor in disgust. Piedmon, after taking everyone to his hidden lair, had ordered to be left alone and had stayed that way for over a week.  
Now he wanted his minions to come to his main chamber.  
"I'm really starting to hate working for this guy. First chance I get.....I'm out of here."  
Arukenimon suddenly felt as if she was being watched.  
"Who's there?!"  
From out of the shadows came one of the worst Digimon to ever exist. The Evil Devimon.  
"Hate can be a very powerful enemy. But not as bad an enemy as Piedmon. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself....unless you want to return to the void."  
"Devimon? Why were you following me?"  
"I wasn't. This is mearly the fastest way to the master's chamber."  
Arukenimon looked around and saw Myotismon.  
"I'm surprised that you both are willing to work for Piedmon. The two of you possess great power and could lead just as easily as that clown."  
Myotismon smiled.  
"Too true. Infact....I have my own plans."  
Arukenimon frowned.  
"You just stay away from me. I remember what you did to me."  
"And I'm sure they are unpleasant."  
Myotismon walked ahead and began to laugh.  
"I really hate him."  
"Then ignore him. He won't do anything while Piedmon is controlling us."  
"Not to mention that over grown bird Parrotmon."  
  
Parrotmon watched as Myotismon entered the main chamber, followed by Arukenimon and Devimon.  
"Your late.", Parrotmon growled.  
"Of course we are. Piedmon didn't give us much time to get here.", Arukenimon growled back.  
"That is no excuse. The master's wishes are law."  
Just then, Piedmon appeared.  
"I trust everyone is happy to see me."  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good. I would hate to have to destroy any of you now. Myotismon. Do you recognize this room?"  
Myotismon looked around.  
"It's my Dimensional Gate Room! I thought it was destroyed?!"  
"I prevented that and move it to a new location. You used this gate to go to the Earth and tried to destroy the eighth Digidestined. That was your first mistake."  
"What?!"  
"Because of you, Kari was discovered to be the eighth child. Her light had been your undoing."  
Myotismon was getting angry.  
"How dare you! Her light didn't destroy me!"  
"It did. And it was the same light, along with hope, that allowed the Digidestined to reach the Mega Level. Of all the times you managed to survive the attacks from the Digidestined, your last was your worst."  
"I was outnumbered by those brats! How could any of us stand a chance against hundreds of Digidestined!"  
"You weren't defeated by a hundred. You were beaten by....four.  
Myotismon was in shock.  
"How...?!"  
"There are four powers that exist in the Digital World. These powers are more dangerous to us then any other."  
Piedmon put his hands together and, in a burst of light, showed them what he knew.  
"Determination.....Destiny.....and Miracles. These powers exist seperatly from any other.  
"You mean.....your afraid of Wardramon and Rapidmon?", Arukenimon said with a grin.  
"As you should be.", Piedmon growled.  
"Wait! Those are only two Digimon. And you only mentioned three powers!", Myotismon mentioned.  
"Wardramon and Rapidmon are currently the only Digimon that can hurt us. Magnamon isn't any concern to us at this time. As for the forth....he will never see the light of day."  
"But.....what is the forth power?"  
Piedmon turned away from the others.  
"Power.", Piedmon answered.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
Eddie sat back in his chair and watched his TV  
"Once again, Heighten View High School's star Football player, Eddie Harrison pulled an amazing victory over Phoenix High. This puts Heighten View ahead of all other competition by well over six games. I'm sure Eddie's father, the coach of the team, is looking forward to the playoffs."  
Eddie watched the news report but was paying more attention to what was in his hand.  
A Digivice.  
"I can't believe those losers.....Jake and Willias..... have things like this. What I want to know.....is why they have bigger ones then mine."  
Eddie thought back to the night he first found this strange device.  
Eddie had been asleep when a bright light had filled his room. He awoke and saw his computer acting strange and had walked up to it.  
From out of the computer had come the device.  
"Maybe I should talk to those guys about this. I just hope no one sees me talking to them. I have a reputation to hold on to after all."  
Just as Eddie was about to put his Digivice away, he notice his computer was on.  
"Huh? I didn't turn that on. I'm going to have tell dad to stop using my computer to play internet games."  
Eddie walked up to the computer and was about to press the off switch when he noticed something strange.  
His computer.....was already off.  
"What the...?!  
In a flash of light....Eddie was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Jake and Darkagumon were having troubles of they're own.  
"I thought you said this area was clear?!", Jake yelled as he ran.  
"It was.....yesterday!", Darkagumon explained.  
Jake looked back and saw the Monochromon was still chasing them.  
"I'm really starting to hate that Control Virus! That thick skin of his is making it hard to remove it!"  
"Your telling me?! I was the one who found out the hard way!"  
Suddenly, another Digimon appeared and blocked they're path.  
"Oh no! That's a Tortomon! His skin is twice as hard as Monochromon....and that includes his head!"  
Jake looked and saw that the Tortomon had a Dark Ring on his leg.  
"There must be a Control Spire nearby!"  
"Make's sense. I couldn't Digivolve to Tyrannomon after all."  
Tortomon growled at Darkagumon and was about ready to take a bite out him.  
"Don't even think about it! Gold Rush!"  
Digmon appeared out of nowhere and blasted the Dark Ring off of Tortomon.  
"Am I good shot or what?!"  
Cody ran up and stood next to Digmon.  
"If your through patting yourself on the back....maybe you could stop Monochromon.  
Monochromon charged at Digmon and tackled him to the ground.  
"Hey! That was a cheap shot!", Darkagumon yelled.  
Darkagumon ran at Monochromon.  
"Pepper Flame!"  
Darkagumon's attack hit Monochromon, but did nothing to him.  
"Darkagumon! Try Armor Digivolving! Digiarmor Energize!!!"  
"Darkagumon.....Armor Digivolve to.....Wardramon!!! Iron Determination!!!"  
Wardramon jumped in the air and kicked Monochromon off of Digmon.  
"Time for you to cool off! War Path!"  
Wardramon's attack knocked Monochromon into a nearby stream and knocked him out cold.  
Jake walked up and saw the Control Virus leaving Monochromon.  
"That was close one.", Jake said to Cody.  
"Lucky for you Izzy suggested I check out this area with you."  
"Yeah. I just wish Izzy had told me. He and Willias come up with a lot of ideas and still forget to tell anyone else.  
Wardramon and Digmon Digivolved back to they're Rookie forms.  
"You sure showed Monochromon who's in charge. That was almost a little too much with that War Path attack."  
Darkagumon looked away from Armadillomon.  
"So I put a little more emotion in my attack. Monochromon will be fine."  
Jake had hear what Darkagumon said and was a little worried.  
"Maybe we should head home. We can get Davis and Veemon to handle that Control Spire."  
Both Darkagumon and Armadillomon began to giggle.  
"What?!"  
"Veemon couldn't handle a Control Spire with Davis if his life depended on it.", Armadillomon explained s he laughed.  
"If we do let them do it alone....it will be they're lives.", Darkagumon added.  
Cody looked at Jake.  
"They make a good point."  
"I know. That's what scares me."  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
Eddie looked around and saw that he was in a strange forest. It wouldn't have been strange if he hadn't just been in his room a few moments ago.  
"What did my computer just do?! That's the last time I buy my hardware at sale price."  
Eddie looked around and saw a trail marked by a sign.  
"This way to Primary Village? I hope they have a phone I can use."  
  
Meanwhile, Jake and Cody joined up with Davis, Willias, and Richard.  
"Glad you could make it Richard.", Jake said shaking his hand.  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. What do you think Techiemon?"  
Richard looked and saw Techiemon pulling on Terriermon's ears.  
"How do you fly with those things? I wish I had ears like that!"  
"Ow! Let go!"  
Richard grabbed Techiemon.  
"Why were you pulling on Terriermon's ears! I thought I told you to be on your best behavior?!"  
"Yep! I could have blasted him.....but I didn't!"  
Terriermon ran behind Willias.  
"I don't like that guy.", Terriermon said.  
"I don't blame you. Techiemon's harddrive must have crashed."  
Richard turned to Willias and sighed.  
"I'm sorry about Techiemon. He wasn't always like this. Ever since he got an electrical surge through his head, he hasn't been the same."  
Willias thought for a moment and got an idea.  
"Techiemon is a Cyborg Type Digimon. Does he have circuits in his head that could be fried?"  
"I....don't know."  
Techiemon ran up to Willias.  
"You bet I do!", Techiemon said as he pressed a button on his hand.  
Techiemon's head opened and revealed a jumble of circuits and wires.  
"Whoa! Almost everything in here is fried. I'm surprised Techiemon is still able to function."  
"Who says he does?", Davis joked.  
"Not funny Davis.", Cody said annoyed.  
  
Ultimon looked at Jake and smiled.  
"How can these people stand around and talk like that? Do they have any idea how dangerous that can be?"  
"I've known most of them for a long time. As Digidestined, they all play an important part.", Gennai explained.  
Ultimon looked at Gennai with an annoyed look.  
"This isn't a play. Or even some strange TV show. This is reality."  
"Funny that you would say reality. You twist is almost every day."  
"It's a hobby....or my special contribution to the Digital World."  
Gennai sighed and looked away.  
"You should be more responsible. Your powers are a gift and shouldn't be used in this way."  
"If you want responsible....go talk to Cody or Joe. I'm more interested in fun."  
Ultimon waved his hands and dissapeard.  
"I just hope it isn't bad for everyone else.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
Richard watched as Willias worked on Techiemon.  
"I'm not sure I'm doing any good here. How exactly did he get an electric surge?"  
"It was when we were battling a Thundermon. His attacks almost destroyed Techiemon at his Champion Level."  
"Technomon? The damage could be worse then I thought. Good thing I had the others go on without us."  
Willias had discovered the exact location of two Control Spires. One of them was near a large Mountain, while the other was near a place called Primary Village.  
"Jake should be able to handle the Spire at Primary Village, while Davis and Cody shouldn't have a problem near the mountain.", Richard said as he tossed a popcorn ball to Terriermon.  
"Yummy!", Terriermon said as he ate.  
Willias looked up from his work and smiled.  
"How did you know Terriermon loves Popcorn balls?"  
"I just did. It's a gift."  
"Really? What am I thinking of?"  
"That you want a popcorn ball.....and another replacement circuit."  
"Right on."  
  
Meanwhile, Eddie was getting the biggest surprise of his life.  
"Primary Village? What on earth are all of these things jumping around?"  
Eddie saw dozens of baby Digimon hopping around. One Digimon caught his eye.  
"Hey! That's Jake's weird stuffed toy! What is that thing doing here?!"  
"He lives here. I could ask you the same thing.", Elecmon said.  
Eddie looked down at the strange creature that had talked.  
"Your....your...."  
"A Digimon. Was that what you were going to say?"  
"Uh....no. I was going to....faint."  
Eddie fell over on his face.  
"That was going to be my second guess."  
  
Jake walked through a strange forest with Darkagumon.  
"Have you ever been to the Primary Village?", Jake asked as they walked.  
"No. I wasn't born there so I haven't been there before."  
"Darn. I was hoping you could give me a tour.", a strange voice said from the darkness.  
Jake looked around.  
"Who said that?! Show yourself!"  
Ultimon appeared in a flash of light.  
"Ask and you shall receive.", Ultimon said with a grin.  
Jake recognized Ultimon instantly.  
"Your that kid who looked like T.K.! How did you get here?!"  
"Simple. I live here."  
Jake looked at Darkagumon.  
"Ever see him before?"  
"No. I would recognize a weirdo like him."  
Ultimon frowned.  
"You should look in a mirror lizard face. Your weirder then me by a mile."  
Jake held Darkagumon back.  
"Who are you?!"  
"Oh! I haven't told you who I am. How very sad for you."  
Ultimon jumped up and landed on a nearby boulder.  
"I am Ultimon! A Humanoid Digimon! My Ultimate Power makes me the strongest Ultimate Level Digimon in the Digital World. Not to mention the Earth as well.  
"Ultimon? Sounds more like a title then a name.", Darkagumon growled.  
Ultimon pointed his hand at Darkagumon. In a flash of light, Darkagumon was tied up from head to toe with rope.  
"This coming from a Digimon with Dark in his name.", Ultimon groaned.  
Jake tried to unwrap Darkagumon but couldn't.  
"Why are you here? What do you want?"  
"What I want is simple. YOU."  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
Jake Looked at Ultimon.  
"You can't be serious."  
"You wish. Your lucky I'm being this kind to you. I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."  
"And If I do?"  
Ultimon waved his and Jake was suddenly up in a large tree.  
"Not an option my friend."  
Darkagumon continued to struggle against the rope that held him down.  
"Stop struggling Dino breath. Even if you could free yourself, I would just send you to another Dimension. I hear the Pokemon World is nice this time of year."  
"The what?!"  
"Never mind. I think I said to much to you already. You ready to go Jake. I'm on a time table here."  
Jake held on to the branch he was on and looked at Ultimon.  
"No."  
Ultimon looked at Jake and frowned.  
"Did you just say....no?"  
"You bet I did. I'm not going anywhere with a weirdo like you."  
Suddenly, Jake was standing on the ground again, with Ultimon standing next to him.  
"Your turning me down? Do you have any idea what your saying?"  
"A lot more then what your saying. I have a job to do."  
"Oh. You mean you need to go to Primary Village. Don't worry. I already sent someone there and he shouldn't have much trouble."  
Jake was getting more and more confused.  
"Who did you send? Did you transport one of the other Digidestined?"  
"Digidestined.....yes. Anyone you know....you bet."  
Ultimon snapped his finger and, in a flash of light, Jake, Darkagumon, and Ultimon vanished.  
  
Willias finished installing the last circuit and was ready to see if he had made any difference on Techiemon or not.  
"How do you feel? Do you feel normal?", Willias asked Techiemon.  
Techiemon looked at Willias and then at Richard.  
"I feel....great mommy!", Techiemon said as he jumped on to Richard.  
Techiemon jumped off of Richard and tackled Terriermon.  
"Tag! Your out of there!"  
"Hey! That hurts!"  
Terriermon ran behind Willias and frowned at Techiemon.  
"Sorry Terriermon. I guess I didn't fix him."  
Richard walked up and handed Willias another Popcorn ball.  
"It was a good try Willias. I'm sure you did your best."  
Suddenly, a flash of light appeared.  
"Messing with a Cyborg Digimon's insides? Cool!", Ultimon said.  
Jake and Darkagumon were standing behind Ultimon and were both confused.  
"Do you think this Ultimon is crazy?", Jake asked Darkagumon.  
"I don't think. I know."  
  
Meanwhile, Eddie was waking from his faint.  
"I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that a talking animal said he was a Digimon, whatever that is."  
"That's me.", Elecmon said.  
Eddie looked at Elecmon and screamed.  
"Stop talking! Your freaking me out!"  
"Same here buddy! Your scaring all the baby Digimon!"  
Eddie looked around and saw a bunch of little Digimon looking at him.  
"Baby Digimon? Uh....sorry."  
"That's ok. I would be freaked out too if I was transported to Earth."  
Eddie looked around confused.  
"This isn't Earth? Where am I?"  
"You better get comfortable. This could take a while to explain."  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
  
"And that's the whole story.", Elecmon finished.  
"Uh.....that story didn't make sense. Devimon? Digiports? Armor Digivolving? I didn't even understand Digivolving.", Eddie replied with a confused look.  
"What's not to understand? That Digivice you have is part of the process."  
Eddie looked at his Digivice and frowned.  
"One problem. I don't have a Digimon. I can't help a Digimon Digivolve without a Digimon....oh no! It's starting to make sense! My brain just went into overdrive!"  
"Then your ready. Just use your Digivice and you'll find your Digimon Partner."  
Eddie looked around.  
"You mean one of these Baby Digimon is mine?"  
"Oh course....not. You'll need to find a Digi Egg first."  
"Digi Egg?! I think you skipped a part in your story."  
"Oh....sorry."  
Eddie looked at his Digivice and noticed a red dot on it's tiny screen.  
"I think my Digivice just locked on to something."  
Eddie walked in the direction that his Digivice indicated. Eddie looked up and saw a strange metal object sitting next to several large eggs.  
"My Digivice is locked on to that metal egg. Is that my Digi Egg?"  
"Uh....I'm not sure. I think I heard of several Digimon that appeared from under metal Digi Eggs."  
"I would feel better about this if you were sure. Oh well...."  
Eddie walked up to the Metal Digi Egg. As he did that, Eddie's Digivice began to change shape.  
"Hey! My Digivice looks like Willias'! Except his is Silver and mine is a Gold color."  
Eddie put his hands on the Digi Egg and lifted.  
"Light as a feather."  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared out of the ground. In the middle of the light, a Digimon appeared.  
"Eddie! You found me! Thank you!"  
The Digimon was brown and had long ears that he used to fly around Eddie.  
"Uh....your welcome uh....what's your name?"  
"My name? My name is...LOPMON!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ultimon felt a sudden surge of energy.  
"Took him long enough. I didn't think he had the stuff to lift that Digi Egg."  
Jake, Willias, and Richard looked at each other.  
"Any of you understand what he is talking about?", Richard asked.  
"Your the mind reader. You tell us.", Willias replied.  
"We'll just have to ask. If he doesn't answer....he'll answer to my fist.", Jake added as he turned to Ultimon.  
Ultimon looked at Jake and grinned.  
"Your wondering what I'm talking about. I'll show you."  
Ultimon waved his hand and a small TV appeared.  
"I hope my cable isn't offline again. Each time you guys use a Digiport it throws it off a bit."  
Jake looked a the TV and saw someone he wasn't expecting to ever see in the Digital World.  
"Eddie?!"  
Willias ran up and looked for himself.  
"Figures. Anyone can be A Digidestined. Even a creep like Eddie."  
Willias looked closer and saw something else that shocked him.  
"Kokomon? How...."  
"What did you say Willias?", Jake asked.  
"Uh....nothing Jake. I just....recognize the Digimon that's with him."  
Jake turned back to the TV. and saw something else.  
"Ah nuts!"  
Willias looked where Jake was and saw it too.  
"We better get there fast! Eddie and Lopmon are in big trouble!"  
Ultimon looked and grinned.  
"Gee. I guess Eddie is really going to have an interesting day. You never have camera when you need one."  
  
Eddie looked at the Digi Egg in his hands.  
"It has a symbol on it. I wonder what it means."  
Elecmon looked and smiled.  
"It's the Crest of Power. That Digi Egg will help your Digimon friend Armor Digivolve."  
Before Eddie could say anything more, there was loud crash.  
"Prepare for battle!", Centarumon said as he appeared.  
"Prepare to burn!", Meramon added.  
"And I'll have the leftovers!", Ogremon finished.  
Eddie looked at Elecmon.  
"I take it these guys aren't salesmen!"  
"I wish! That would be a lot easier!"  
  



End file.
